Back to you
by Charlie.Ambre
Summary: The same story than the one written in "Dead in the water" but this time told by Bellamy. This used to be a song-fic based on the song "Back to you" by Twin Forks but it no longer is.


_Hello guys! This is us to be my second Bellarke song-fic based on the song "Back to you" by Twin Forks. I erased the lyrics of the song, as asked by some moderators. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone. I wanted at first to remove it from the site but... I decided not to._

_And also, I didn't plan to write one-shot. But someone asked me to do so and I got inspired so... Enjoy :)_

_**I'm still not a native English speaker** so I still hope that my mistakes won't bother you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything: the song, the characters, the universe... All of that belongs to other people._

* * *

><p>"Back to you"<p>

A (used to be) Bellarke song-fic.

Bellamy Blake used to be a jerk. "_A total ass."_ Said Clarke once. Of course, it had hurt him to hear that but... She was right. He knew that. He had good reasons to be a jerk. He wanted to protect his sister. He wanted to save his life. He was ready to do the impossible when it came to the ones he loved.

He wanted to save his life but he was not the one who did it. Clarke did. He was about to run away when she held out a hand toward him. He took it. And he'd never regret that. Thanks to her, he got pardoned for his crime. Of course, Jaha did not like him. Of course, people from the Ark were a bit suspicious... But he could handle that.

The people from the Ark were not his people. The 100 were. And he was ready to do anything for them. He was, with Clarke, their leader. He knew in his heart that the 47 people trapped in Mount Weather were expecting him. And Clarke of course.

Clarke Griffin had changed Bellamy. He had earned his respect, he knew that and would do anything to keep it. At first, he didn't think that he'd appreciate her. She was a princess. He was a rebel. They were too different. But then, he realized that their differences actually brought them together. He was the night, she was the day. He was the darkness and she was the light. But thanks to her, he had grown lighter. Just like she had grown darker. That part wasn't only because of him. Yeah sure, he showed her how to use a gun but... She didn't have to use it because he told her to. She had to use it because it was the only way she had to protect herself and her people.

But then she reached a point of non return. When she had to kill Finn to pacify the grounders. After that... She wasn't the same anymore. She was haunted by his death. Just like him.

After 300 people died on the Ark because of him, remorses had overwhelmed him. He thought he was a monster. But Clarke showed him he was not. She helped him by showing him he was worth fighting for. They started co-leading the 100. Together, they were protecting them. But after Finn's death, Clarke was the one who needed to be protected. She was one of the 100 before being a leader. That's why Bellamy had decided to help her going through this. It was his duty to help her.

She wanted to save their friends from Mount Weather's men? He'd help her doing that, at any cost. Finn's memory was haunting her? He'd take her hand and press it softly, to make sure that she didn't forget that she still had a life to live. She was having nightmares night after night? He'd watch her sleep, just to remind her that she wasn't alone.

But the more he was doing this, the more he realized how much he cared for Clarke. She had grown so important to him... Seeing her doing this bad was tearing his heart apart. He wished he could have made her remorses disappear by just snapping his fingers.

A month after Finn's death, the grounders and the people from the sky, decided to attack Mount Weather. While Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln were setting their friends free, he was holding their opponents back with the other soldiers. At first, he wanted to go with her but Kane didn't agree.

As he was fighting, he couldn't stop thinking about their last conversation.

"It's gonna be fine." He had said. "We're all going to be fine. The 47, you, me."

"I know." She had answered. But she was still looking scared.

"Clarke." He had put a hand on his shoulder. She had covered it with her hand. "I'd do anything to bring our people back home. Just like I'd do anything to bring _you_ back home." She was about to reply but Octavia had called them out.

They beat a retreat, when they got the 47 back. Bellamy didn't pay any attention to them. Of course a part of him was relieved to see that they were all more or less doing okay. But if _he_ wanted to be okay, he had to see a certain blonde-haired girl. She ran by him. He grabbed her hand. She looked surprised at first but eventually held his hand tighter than he already was.

Mount Weather's men sent reapers after them. Bellamy let go of Clarke's hand.

"Run!" He screamed. "I'm gonna hold them back with some grounders."

"No!" She replied.

"There are waterfalls around here. I'm gonna lead them there."

"Clarke..."

"Bellamy. You have to trust me on this."

Of course he trusted her. But he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to go with her but he knew what she'd say: "_Our people need you. They can't lose the two of us._" He started running again, leaving her behind. Pain grew in his chest. And he wasn't sure that it was because of him running as fast as possible...

They eventually reached camp Jaha. Clarke's mother was there, ready to help those who got hurt. As they were all walking in, Bellamy saw her looking for someone. Clarke.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"She is coming after us." He replied. He didn't know what else to say.

"You've left her behind?" He lowered his head, feeling guilty.

"She was trying to buy us some time."

"And now she is probably dead." Lexa said. "But her sacrifice wasn't vain. Your people are safe."

"She is not dead." He snubed. "And I will find her."

"I'm coming with you." Jasper and Monty said. "Clarke saved us. Let's save her."

"So am I." Added Octavia. "Did Clarke tell you where she wanted to attract the reapers?"

"She mentionned waterfalls."

"I know waterfalls near Mount Weather." Lexa spoke.

"Will you lead us there?" She hesitated. Obviously, she didn't believe that Clarke was still alive.

"You're going to go anyway." She eventually said. "I should at least come with you."

"Bring my daughter back." Ordered Abby. Bellamy promised he would. Not because Abby asked him. He'd do it because he couldn't lose Clarke. She told him that she couldn't lose him. He should have told her that he couldn't lose her too. Because it was the truth.

They ran out of camp. Three more guards came with them.

"You know that the reapers have probably caught her up, right?" Lexa asked. "This is useless."

"Then why are you coming with us?"

"Because I found difficult to say "no" to a lover." Bellamy frowned.

"I'm not a lover."

"You just haven't noticed it yet."

When they reached the waterfalls, the night was already here. They could only count on the moonlight to lighten up their path.

"Footprints!" Lexa said. "Reapers'." She added after a while. "They went back to the forest. Since there is no blood on the grass, I'd say that they've taken her with them."

"Or, Clarke has jumped."

"Jumped? Then the fall has killed her."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. We need to get down."

They started running again. Bellamy was exhausted but he wouldn't stop. Not until he had found Clarke.

As they were running along the shore, Bellamy was staring at the water. The current was powerful. Clarke was smaller and weaker than him... He highly doubt that she could have resisted to the current's strenght.

"CLARKE!" He shouted. Only the silence answered. His hands slightly started shaking. He clenched his fists. Maybe she was unconscious, somewhere. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

"You idiot!" Lexa punched him. "What if the reapers are still around?"

"I have a gun." He replied while rubbing his jaw. She rolled her eyes. They all started looking for Clarke again.

"Come on Clarke." He muttered for himself.

"Over there!" Jasper screamed. "I think I've found something."

Bellamy rushed toward him. He was pointing at a rock, close to the shore. There was something lying on it.

"Do you think it's her?" Monty asked.

"There is only one way to be sure." Bellamy took off his gun and jacket. He tied a rope around his chest and got in the water. Damn it, it was cold! But he did not let that stop him. He quickly reached the rock. It wasn't that far from the shore. Clarke was rolled up into a ball, shivering and unconscious.

"It's her!" He said. "She is alive." He added. He lifted her and carried her back to the shore. She moaned in her sleep. He wrapped her in his jacket. "Let's go back to camp Jaha."

"We need to hurry." Octavia said. "She has fever."

They made it back to camp Jaha. When Abby saw her daughter, she looked really relieved. Bellamy could see her love for her daughter sparkling in her eyes. She took good care of her. Apparently, she had a broken ankle. Bellamy waited for her outside the med station. Anxiety was slowly but surely killing him. Abby eventually walked out. She seemed surprised when she saw him.

"You're still there." It wasn't a question.

"I am. How is she?"

"Not that bad. I believe that she'll wake up soon."

"Can I see her?" She nodded. Bellamy walked in. Clarke was wrapped in blankets. He sat next to he bed. He took her hand. It was really cold. He kissed it soflty.

"Clarke, I can't lose you too." He whispered. "And there are other things that I want to tell you. If you want to hear them, you'll have to wake up. Deal princess?"


End file.
